Soledad
by SaqquuraaChann
Summary: Ella se sentia sola. Hasta que le conocio a el. A Sasuke Uchiha.


Este es mi Primer Ficc,, espeerO Ozz Gussttee muuChoo,, Adeemaas trataaree dee aaCtuuaaLiizaar caada teerCerr dyyaa,, Asii quee nO dejjeenn dee LeerLoo =DDDDDDDDD

yy Deejeenn Coomeenntt!!

----------------------------------

**Corazon de Hielo**

-…Señorita Sakura ¿me esta escuchando? – Decía una joven mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Mientras movía una pequeña y blanca mano delante del pálido rostro de Sakura para intentar llamar su atención.

-Lo siento, no.- respondió simplemente aquella joven que miraba distante por el ventanal de la amplia habitación. Aquel era su lugar preferido. El mejor lugar para pensar y reflexionar. Su habitación. Ya que desde ahí podía observar claramente la verde vegetación de los amplios jardines. Las flores, los pájaros, el cielo azul y las suaves nubes… un lugar donde nadie la molestara, un lugar solitario y propio.

-No tiene porque disculparse señorita Sakura. Solo tiene que ir al despacho de su madre, ella quiere hablar con usted. - dijo la rubia mujer con las mejillas sonrojadas, ya que no era muy habitual que los Haruno se disculparan después de haber cometido un error y mucho menos con la servidumbre. Sin embargo aquella joven, Sakura Haruno era diferente. Ella demostraba tener más corazón que cualquier miembro de la "aristocracia". Además de ser la mujer joven más hermosa de la misma… sin embargo la pelirosa rara vez sonreía. Incluso en algunas ocasiones se comportaba distante y fría para con los demás.

-Gracias. Puedes retirarte.- ordeno la joven interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la rubia. La cual solo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro de aquella amplia habitación.

Sakura se levanto del cómodo sofá, y comenzó a caminar con aire pensativo y aburrido en dirección del despacho de su madre, donde seguramente se encontraba y el cual estaba situado del lado opuesto de la residencia. Por lo que tendría que caminar por largos minutos. Su hogar era enorme, razón por la cual en algunas ocasiones se sentía muy sola. Sentía una soledad dolorosa e insoportable. En ocasiones deseaba ser una persona normal, sin estúpidas reglas sociales. Deseaba poder caminar libremente por las calles de Hong Kong, saludar a las personas libremente, tener muchos amigos, divertirse… o, simplemente poder ser ella misma, sin mentiras ni reglas… … pero incluso siendo la primogénita de la familia mas poderosa de China, aquello estaba lejos de cumplirse. Ya que Las reglas de aquella sociedad a la que pertenecía, no podían ser rotas con tanta facilidad, aquello era más complicado. Incluso se podría decir que era imposible.

Y sin darse cuenta y sumida en sus pensamientos llego hasta una gran puerta de roble francés. En donde estaba el despacho de su madre. Realmente no quería verla, Ya que de cierta manera le recordaba a ella misma. Era como si de su reflejo se tratarse. ya que ambas poseían la misma elegancia y frialdad propia de su apellido.

Dos hermosas flores delicadas y arrogantes.

-¿Puedo entrar…- pregunto suavemente. Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. - …madre?

-Adelante- escucho decir desde adentro. Esa vos aterciopelada y fría era de Eriko, su querida madre. Una vos muy parecida a la suya. El mismo tono, la misma frialdad, la misma arrogancia.

Sakura abrió la puerta y al entrar la observo. Una mujer de piel blanca y ojos verdes. De mirada inmutable y fría. De singular belleza y aire despreocupado. La cual se encontraba sentada en un lujoso sofá de piel con ambas piernas cruzadas, una sobre la otra. Mientras sus manos acariciaban suave y delicadamente la portada de un libro. Eriko vestía un hermoso kimono blanco. Tan blanco como nieve de un frio invierno.

-Buenas noches Sakura, ¿Cómo te encuentras?- Eriko fijo su vista en la ojiverde, y la miro seria. Sakura nunca cambiaba su semblante. Siempre con esa actitud tan inmutable. Tan serena.

-Me encuentro bien madre, gracias por preocuparte.- respondió la joven después de tomar asiento junto a su madre. Ambas se miraron e hicieron una mueca, algo parecido a una sonrisa. Un mero gesto de respeto mutuo.

-Me alegro sakura. –dijo la mujer y abrió el libro. De el saco lo que parecía ser una carta, perfectamente doblada y detalladamente perfumada.-…es una carta de tu padre…- aclaro la mujer mientras le entregaba la carta a sakura con elegantes movimientos.

-Ya veo…-dijo y comenzó a leerla.

Eriko observo a sakura la cual leía serena la carta. Ni un ápice de emoción en su mirada. Nada, absolutamente nada. La ojiverde solo podía ver como los ojos de su primogénita pasaban rápidamente de línea en línea, sin detenerse, sin inmutarse.

-Esto…Me parece perfecto…- le dijo sakura a su madre mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.-… mi padre tiene razón…

-Aun así, yo no estoy del todo convencida… esta es una decisión precipitada, y como le dije a tu padre, es ciertamente innecesaria…- hablo lentamente.

-Siento mucho que esto no sea de tu agrado, pero es una orden de mi padre, así que no puedo pasarla por alto.- explico la pelirosa arrogante.

-Tienes razón sakura. No podemos pasarla por alto, seria una falta de respeto a tu padre.- Respondió la mujer sonriendo. Su hija jamás cambiaria su forma de ser, siempre tan arrogante.

-Sera mejor que me valla a dormir, ya que mañana debo tomar el vuelo de las 7:00 horas. Y necesito descansar… buenas noches madre… - le dijo sakura antes de salir de la habitación, sin siquiera voltear atrás.

-Igualmente sakura…- respondió Eriko, ya no había nada que hacer, solo ser paciente y esperar…

Continuara…

--------------------------------------

Qee taaL (?)

Cortoo???

Haa queeriia dejarlo en suspensoo Hehe yy

apeenaaz qqomiieennzaa loo buuennoo Haha

QuuaaL seera la ordeenn quee lee dioo su paadre aa Saaqquu??

quieerees zaabeerrLo???

Pzz noo te piierdaas eeL prooxiimO caapiituuLo

Loo suubo eeL jueeveezz o viierneezz Hehe...

y pOrr uuLtiimoo

SooLO ooz piiddO qqee mee ddeejeen Comeentaariioos yy ssujeereenCiiaazz,,

AceeppttO ttOddoo meenOzz iinsuultOzz Hee!!

=DDDDDDD

Haastaa Luueguiittoop =DDD


End file.
